The Psycho
so one day i was playing Minecraft with my friends Gary (ruB444) Miles (Bomberman70) Neo (N30) and John (MeNoob). We were all playing Minecraft on my world and chatting about stuff, we were building statues and houses and doing some stuff, later on, a player named 4L4N joined the game, none of us knoe who 4L4N was and we didn't even have a friend named 4L4N, we were confused so we teleported to him, when we teleported to him, he had a bizarre-looking skin, he had a mask with a green line going down on his right eye, he also had a green jacket and shoes, we tried to speak to him but he didn't respond, then i said look, we don't like hackers or trolls here so you better speak, he still didn't respond, i said imma count to 10 and if you don't respond you're getting kicked out, he still isn't responding, then i counted, 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9... This is your last chance... Still didn't respond...10! I quickly tried to ban him but when i did, it said "player not found" we all got confused, i tried again but the same results kept on popping up, after doing it about 5 times, it said "if you don't stop doing that you'll suffer consequences" we were more confused, i feel like this was a prank and i kept on trying to ban him but my friends said STOP! But i still continued it, this time it said "i said stop" i clicked again it said "what you're doing is a big mistake" i tried to do it 1 more time then it said "one more and you'll suffer" my friends kept yelling STOP! but i did it once more and it said "prepare to die" in a red color. After a few seconds, he started to move, we were all shocked and didn't know what to do, he pulled out his iron sword and tried to kill Gary, we tried to attack him but he didn't take any damage, he killed Gary and Gary got disconnected, we were all panicking,screaming, and didn't know what to do. Then he said "this is where you start running" we all stayed together as we ran, he was chasing us, we tried to run as fast as we can. We split up and tried to hide, i was hiding and panicking, i didn't know what to do, then the chat said "N30 was slain by 4L4N", i was more scared than ever, i only had one choice and that is to leave the server, i tried to quit the game but my mouse won't work for some reason. Later on, everyone got killed by 4L4N and got disconnected from the server, i was fearing for my life, my mouse still isn't working, then finally, he found me and said in the chat "well,well,well look who it is?" I said "what do you want from us you psycho?!?!" He said "people like you deserve to die" i was so confused what he meant, after that, he finally killed me and disconnect me from my server, i was panicking and didn't know what to do. I tried to call my friends that were in the server but noone responded, then suddenly, i got a call from a person named Alan, i was shaking and nervous that it might be the player we met. I answered the call and said hello? Alan said in a deep voice "did you enjoy the nightmare that happened? I told you not to do that but you were stupid, that's why you deserve to die, and also your friends? You'll never see them ever again, you'll be next, friend." Then he laughed maniacally and ended the call. End of the story. So if a player named 4L4N joins your server, quit Minecraft as soon as possible or you might just die in real life. Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Wall of Text